So wie man plant und denkt
by Todesser Lucius Malfoy
Summary: So wie man plant und denkt, so kommt es nie… - erst recht, wenn eine junge, unerfahrene Aurorin sich mit einem der mächtigsten Zauberer seiner Zeit anlegt, mit der Absicht ihn - die rechte Hand Voldemorts - hinter Schloss und Riegel nach Askaban zu bringe
1. Kapitel 1

So – nachdem ich die Story schon einmal bei FF

So – nachdem ich die Story schon einmal bei hochgeladen, irgendwann aber des komplizierten Hochladens wegen frustriert aufgegeben habe, starte ich hiermit einen neuen Versuch.

Vorerst jedoch einige Anmerkungen:

Die Story ist zwar zeitlich nach dem sechsten Band angesiedelt, jedoch sind so gut wie keine Vorkommnisse berücksichtigt.

Weiterhin möchte ich alle potentiellen Leser warnen:

„So wie man plant und denkt…" ist keine seicht vor sich hinplätschernde, oberflächliche Story mit einem Handlungsfaden, sondern sehr komplex, vielschichtig und mit mehreren, ineinander verwobenen oder nebeneinander herlaufenden Handlungssträngen. (Zu Beginn wird dies nicht unbedingt deutlich, mit der Zeit steigert es sich jedoch!)

Es bietet sich aus diesem Grund an, nicht einfach nur oberflächlich über die Kapitel zu lesen, sondern auch ein wenig mitzudenken! :P

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Alle Original-Charaktere/-Flüche und sonstige Zaubersprüche/-Tränke und -Orte aus den HP-Büchern gehören selbstverständlich J.K. Rowling.  
Ich greife lediglich auf diese Charaktere zurück, um sie in meine eigene Story einzuweben – mit der ich (nebenbei bemerkt) kein Geld verdiene._

Yara Bown und einige andere auftretende Charaktere, sowie einige Orte (und Zaubersprüche ), entspringen allerdings meinem eigenen (etwas kranken) Gehirn! muharhar

**Kapitel 1**

Unsanft riss ihn eine nur zu bekannte und ebenso verhasste Stimme aus dem tiefen Schlaf, in den er endlich versunken war. Vor genau….. - er warf einen trägen Blick auf die kleine Uhr auf dem Nachttisch - einer Stunde.

„Sei froh, dass ich noch zu müde bin um dir deinen dürren Hals umzudrehen.", knurrte er und stemmte sich mühsam in die Höhe. Gott…. hatte er einen Kater. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht griff er sich an den Kopf.

Sein Hauself sah ihn besorgt an. „Hat der Herr Schmerzen? Soll Gibbli Ihm einen Tee machen?" Besagter Herr verdrehte genervt die Augen und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und versuchte vergeblich das heftige Pochen in seinen Schläfen niederzuringen.

Dieser verfluchte Hauself war – soweit das möglich war – noch dümmer als Dobby und wäre er nicht so müde gewesen, hätte er ihm mit Sicherheit schon die kleine metallene Uhr gegen den kahlen Kopf geworfen oder ihm schlimmeres angetan. So beließ er es ausnahmsweise bei einem „Verschwinde!"

„Aber Herr…..!" Gibbli zuckte merklich zusammen, als ein vernichtender Blick seinen hageren Körper traf, blieb jedoch stehen, als hätte er Wurzeln geschlagen. „….in der Eingangs….." Weiter kam der Hauself nicht.

„Hau ab oder ich reiß dir die dürren Arme ab!", zischte Lucius und meinte seine Worte todernst. Es gab mehr als genug Hauselfen, da kam es auf einen einzigen, noch dazu so dämlichen nun wirklich nicht an.

Nicht noch einmal versuchte Gibbli seinem Herrn mitzuteilen, dass es durchaus einen Grund dafür gab, warum er es gewagt hatte in sein Schlafzimmer einzudringen und ihn nach nur einer Stunde Schlaf zu wecken, doch offenbar war der Zauberer noch zu müde, um wirklich zu registrieren, dass der Hauself eben gegen die von ihm aufgestellte Regel verstoßen hatte oder aber der Restalkohol war daran schuld.

Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf die drei geleerten Whiskey-Flaschen und überlegte einige Sekunden lang, ob er sie mitnehmen und wegräumen sollte, doch er verzichtete darauf. Sicherlich würde das auch den letzten Geduldsfaden seines Herrn überlasten und er wollte nicht bestraft werden.

Leise verließ er das riesige Schlafzimmer...

Nachdem Lucius sich mühsam auf die Beine gekämpft und sich in seinen schwarzen Morgenmantel gequält hatte schlurfte er in das, an sein Schlafzimmer angrenzende Bad. Selbst einem abgebrühten Todesser wie ihm graute es davor in den Spiegel über dem Marmorwaschbecken zu sehen.

Was er sah gefiel ihm absolut nicht.

Er hatte Augenringe, kein Wunder, denn immerhin hatte er seit sechs Tagen nicht mehr anständig geschlafen, seine langen weißen Haare waren strähnig und dass sie ihm ins Gesicht hingen verbesserten den Anblick, welchen er bot auch nicht gerade. Eine Rasur hatte er verdammt noch mal auch dringend nötig.

Hätte ihn in diesem Zustand jemand gesehen, wäre jeglicher Respekt vor Lucius Malfoy wohl unweigerlich für immer erstorben.

Seine momentane Ausstrahlung glich in keiner Weise mehr jener, welche alle von dem mächtigen und eiskalten Zauberer kannten, der sich – wie allgemein bekannt – der dunklen Seite verschrieben hatte und ein treuer Anhänger Voldemorts war.

Seufzend wandte er sich der Dusche zu.

Langsam aber sicher verlor sie die Geduld. Seit nunmehr dreißig vollen Minuten saß sie schon auf diesem unbequemen Stuhl und starrte in die leere Eingangshalle durch die nur ab und an ein Hauself wuselte.

Obgleich einer der kleinen Diener – er hatte sich ihr als Gibbli vorgestellt – alles in seiner Macht stehende tat um ihr die Wartezeit so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten, verlor sie langsam aber sicher auch das letzte Quäntchen Geduld.

Ungehalten winkte sie den eingeschüchterten Hauself herbei, welcher ihre Stimmung deutlich spürte und offenbar Angst hatte, sie würde ihm irgendeinen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen.

„Wann gedenkt der gnädige Herr uns durch seine erhabene Anwesenheit zu beehren?" Ihre Stimme war sarkastisch und Gibbli zuckte unter dem harten Klang zusammen. „Er wollte mir nicht zuhören. Sie müssen wissen…. der Herr schätzt es gar nicht beim Schlafen gestört zu werden. Er wird immer sehr wütend und bestraft mich." Nach einer Weile fügte er hinzu: „Eigentlich bestraft der Herr uns immer, egal was wir tun!"

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als dem Hauselfen bewusst wurde, dass er gerade Kritik an seinem Herrn und Meister gegenüber einer völlig Fremden geäußert hatte und noch bevor die junge Frau die hagere Gestalt daran hindern konnte, hämmerte diese immer wieder den übergroßen Kopf an das harte Holz einer wertvoll aussehenden Standuhr.

„Hör verdammt noch mal sofort auf meine Uhr zu vergewaltigen, du elender Nichtsnutz, sonst passiert was!"

Lucius, dessen rasende Kopfschmerzen durch die dumpfen Geräusche, die der Hauself bei seiner Selbstbestrafungsaktion verursachte, gleich wieder an Stärke gewannen, band sich - während er die Treppe herunterkam - die nassen Haare im Nacken zusammen.

Er trug lediglich einen dunkelgrünen Bademantel.

Die Dusche hatte ihn zumindest teilweise wieder zum Leben erweckt, doch er fühlte sich noch immer gerädert und es gelang ihm nur mit großer Mühe die Augen überhaupt offen zu halten.

Als er jedoch aufblickte und den Eindringling in seiner Empfangshalle erblickte, wich die Müdigkeit schlagartig von ihm.

Das sollte Lucius Malfoy sein?

Überrascht sah sie den – ihrer Meinung nach – vollkommen übernächtigten Mann an, den sie sich ganz anders vorgestellt hatte.

Er sah nicht aus wie jemand, dessen Einfluss bis in die höchsten Regierungsebenen reichte, vor dem selbst der Minister Angst hatte und der zu einigen der gefährlichsten Todesser überhaupt gehörte.

Als sein Blick den ihren traf und er sich bewusst wurde, dass eine Fremde sich in seinem Landsitz aufhielt, änderte sich das schlagartig.

Jede Müdigkeit schien sofort von ihm abzufallen und plötzlich umgab ihn eine solch starke Aura von Autorität, gepaart mit irgendetwas Dunklem, dass sie ihre gerade gebildete Meinung über diesen Mann revidieren musste.

Er _sah _wie jemand aus, der Macht, unvorstellbar große Macht hatte.

Gibbli, der sich von der Standuhr entfernt hatte, traf ein vernichtender Blick seines Meisters und er wand sich darunter, als schien er wahrhaftig Schmerzen zu haben.

Nachdem Lucius leider vergeblich versucht hatte diesen Trottel von Hauself allein mit Blicken zu erdolchen, wandte er sich der Fremden zu, die mittlerweile aufgestanden war und in der Mitte der großen, mit Marmor verfliesten Empfangshalle seines Landsitzes stand.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Seine Stimme war eisig. Am liebsten hätte er dieses Weibstück gleich vor die Tür geschmissen oder – was ihm sehr viel lieber gewesen wäre – ihr den Todesfluch auf den Hals gehetzt und seinem verdammten Hauself, der die Finger wieder nicht von der Haustür hatte lassen können, ebenso.

Da dies jedoch die beste und schnellste Fahrkarte nach Askaban gewesen wäre und Lucius nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis verspürte wieder die Anwesenheit der Dementoren Tag und Nacht ertragen zu müssen, in dem stetigen Wissen, dass sie ihn am liebsten küssen würden – worauf er gut und gerne verzichten konnte – riss er sich zusammen, zumal sein Zauberstab ohnehin auf der Kommode im Schlafzimmer lag.

„Das Ministerium schickt mich, Mr. Malfoy!" Offensichtlich ließ sich diese junge Frau nicht so leicht einschüchtern.

Er hatte es gewusst, noch bevor sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Das Ministerium, natürlich. Wann würden diese Dilettanten ihn endlich in Ruhe lassen?

„Das Ministerium, so, so…!" Lucius näherte sich der Frau und maß sie abschätzend. Gibbli verkrümelte sich. „Ihr Hauself Gibbli war so nett mich hereinzulassen!"

Im Stillen nahm sich der Todesser vor entweder die Türklinke um fünfzig Zentimeter nach oben zu versetzen oder aber seinem dämlichen Hauself die Beine zu stutzen.

„Ja, er ist so ein hilfsbereiter Bursche!" Lucius graue Augen durchbohrten die ihren und seine schneidende Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

Yara erwiderte unerschrocken seinen Blick, mahnte sich jedoch zur Vorsicht. Er war ein Todesser und einer der engsten Vertrauten des Dunklen Lords, das durfte sie nicht vergessen.

„Dürfte ich wohl auch erfahren, wen mein idiotischer Hauself in mein Anwesen gelassen hat?" Seine kalte Stimme durchbrach ihre Gedanken.

„Mein Name ist Yara Bown, ich bin…..!" Er unterbrach sie und seine Augen sprühten vor Verachtung, als er sie erneut direkt ansah. „…. Sie sind diese neue Aurorin, von der alle in höchsten Tönen sprechen, hm?" Er lächelte eisig. „Nur die Guten, versteht sich!"

Warum hatte man ausgerechnet sie dazu auserkoren, Beweise gegen Lucius Malfoy zu sammeln? Konnte nicht ein erfahrener Auror die Aufgabe übernehmen?

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm gewachsen war, verbarg ihre Zweifel jedoch meisterhaft hinter einer Maske. Würde er ihre Unsicherheit bemerken, hätte sie verloren, noch bevor sie angefangen hatte.

Er kannte sie, wenn auch nur aus den – seiner Meinung nach – übertriebenen Artikeln, die seit einigen Monaten fast täglich im Tagespropheten erschienen.

Angeblich hatte sie in den wenigen Wochen im Dienst des Ministeriums bereits mehrere Todesser überführt und ihnen einen langen Aufenthalt in Askaban beschert, doch bisher waren es nur unwichtige kleine Bauern auf dem Schachbrett des Dunklen Lords gewesen und so lange dies so blieb war sie kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Schon gar nicht für ihn.

Auroren mit weit mehr Erfahrung hatten es nie geschafft ihm irgendetwas anzuhängen und diese Frau würde daran nichts ändern.

„Ja, ich bin Aurorin und arbeite für das Ministerium und genau deswegen bin ich hier." Ihre Stimme riss ihn unsanft zurück in die Realität. Ein spöttisches Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Ah… ich nehme an der gute Arthur Weasley schickt sie!" Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Arthur – für diesen Namen, ebenso wie für die Person, der er gehörte hatte Lucius nur Verachtung übrig. Weasley, dieser…. _Muggelfreund_…. er war es der immer wieder Hausdurchsuchungen bei ihm ansetzte. Irgendwann, das schwor er sich, würde er ihm den _„Avada Kedavra"_ hinterher jagen und mit Sicherheit nicht verfehlen.

„Will er schon wieder mein Haus durchsuchen?"

Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie dem Todesser entgegen sollte.

Yara war keineswegs von Arthur Weasley geschickt worden und es war auch keine Hausdurchsuchung angesetzt worden. Mittlerweile war selbst Arthur, der Malfoy nur zu gerne in einer dunklen, modrigen Zelle gesehen hätte, klar geworden, dass bei solchen Aktionen nichts ans Tageslicht kam.

Entweder er versteckte die verbotenen Artefakte schwarzer Magie so gut, dass kein noch so begabter Zauberer sie aufzuspüren vermochte – was Yara stark bezweifelte – oder, und das war sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, er brachte sie vor jeder Hausdurchsuchung an einen sicheren Ort. Ihr Plan war Malfoy dabei zu erwischen…

„In der Tat, eine Hausdurchsuchung ist angesetzt, Mr. Malfoy!", entgegnete die junge Aurorin schließlich und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Es kam…. gar keine.

„Wunderbar! Sagen Sie mir bescheid, ehe sie eintreffen, damit ich vorher Zeit genug habe meine geheimen Verstecke zu leeren und Ihnen einen Tee zuzubereiten.", erwiderte Lucius zynisch und mit einem spöttischen Lächeln, ehe er auf die Tür deutete. „Dürfte ich Sie nun darum bitten mein Haus zu verlassen? Ich schätze die Gegenwart von…… Muggelgeborenen nicht sonderlich!" Das Wort _Schlammblüter _lag ihm auf der Zunge, doch er riss sich zusammen.

Dennoch verhärtete sich der Blick der jungen Frau und in ihren grünen Augen war deutlich die Wut über seine Arroganz abzulesen, was Lucius jedoch nur amüsierte. Sie strich sich mit einer energischen Bewegung die schwarz-rot gesträhnten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Es scheint auch Leute zu geben, die Ihre Anwesenheit nicht schätzen.", ließ sie beiläufig auf dem Weg zur Haustür fallen und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. Er hob eine Augenbraue, für den Moment nicht wissend, worauf sie anspielte. „Man hört Gerüchte…. Ihre Frau soll sie verlassen haben, zusammen mit ihrem Sohn, Draco, richtig?" Er gab ihr keine Antwort und so zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und ging ohne sich zu verabschieden, aber mit dem festen Ziel vor Augen den Dementoren die Freude zu machen Lucius Malfoy schon bald in Askaban begrüßen zu dürfen.


	2. Kapitel 2

+Kapitel 2

„Wage es nicht noch einmal irgendjemanden in mein Haus einzulassen, ohne mich vorher um Erlaubnis zu fragen oder du wirst Bekanntschaft mit dem Cruciatus machen, bis du dein unwertes Leben aushauchst."

Lucius musste sich zusammenreißen den besagten Fluch nicht gleich auf das zitternde Häufchen Elend anzuwenden, welches da vor seinen Füßen lag und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte.

„Ja, Meister!", stieß er hervor und hoffte inständig nicht noch einmal getreten zu werden und in der Tat ließ Lucius von ihm ab.

Nicht, weil er Erbarmen mit dieser elenden Kreatur gehabt hätte, sondern weil er heute noch verdammt viel zu tun hatte.

„Verschwinde und mach dich an die Arbeit!", knurrte er, während auf den Schwenk seines Zauberstabs hin eine Tasse Kaffee auf dem Tisch erschien. Nur zu gern folgte Gibbli dem Befehl seines Herrn, welcher sich in diesem Moment in einen der bequemen Sessel niederließ.

Während Lucius den für seinen Geschmack viel zu starken Kaffee trank und hoffte, dass die Müdigkeit, die noch immer auf ihm lastete durch das Koffein endlich verschwinden würde, überlegte er, was heute noch alles zu tun war.

Punkt eins auf dem Tagesplan würde sein, dem Ministerium einen Besuch abzustatten und herauszufinden, für welches Datum die Hausdurchsuchung angesetzt war, insofern überhaupt eine solche beschlossen worden war.

Der Todesser konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren; irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Diese Aurorin…… sie führte etwas im Schilde und er würde herausfinden was.

Fudge würde ihm die Auskünfte, die er haben wollte, geben, daran bestand nicht der kleinste Zweifel und sollte wirklich eine Hausdurchsuchung angesetzt sein, dann würde Lucius dafür sorgen, dass bis dahin nichts mehr in seinem Haus war, was ihn nach Askaban bringen könnte.

Mad Eye Moody, einer der berühmtesten Auroren in der Zaubererwelt, saß missmutig hinter seinem Ebenholzschreibtisch und wusste nicht, wie er die Zeit totschlagen sollte. Eigentlich war er längst reif für die Pensionierung und hätte diese auch genießen können, hätte Dumbledore ihn nicht vor einigen Jahren aus dem Ruhestand zurückgeholt. Erst um in Hogwarts Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten - dabei hatte es kleinere Komplikationen mit einem Todesser gegeben - und anschließend wieder als Auror da er der Meinung gewesen war, er bräuchte eine zuverlässige Ansprechperson im Ministerium und Mad Eye wäre genau der Richtige für diesen Job, zumal dieser auch noch Mitglied im Orden des Phönix war.

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts war also der Grund, warum Mad Eye im sehr späten Winter seines Lebens immer noch hinter einem Schreibtisch saß, Akten wälzen und sich mit den kleinen Problemen des Arbeitsalltags rumschlagen musste.

Zugegeben…. damals war ihm Dumbledores Angebot gerade recht gewesen. Die Langeweile, die nach seiner Pensionierung bei ihm Einzug gehalten hatte, hatte Mad Eyes Verstand irgendwann dazu gebracht überall Todesser zu sehen. Diese…. Paranoia war irgendwann soweit gegangen, dass er seine Mülltonne auf harmlose Muggel losgelassen hatte.

Ja – ihm war das Angebot Dumbledores damals gerade richtig gekommen um die Langweilig zu vertreiben und wieder einen klaren Verstand zu bekommen. Und jetzt….. jetzt saß er hier und langweilte sich schon wieder.

Mad Eyes trübe Gedanken wurden schlagartig unterbrochen, als Yara Bown – eine sehr junge und viel versprechende Aurorin – mit wehendem Umhang in sein Büro gerauscht kam. Blinzelnd schreckte der alte Todesser-Jäger aus seinen Überlegungen auf.

„Mad Eye…. wir müssen reden." Yara sah irgendwie…. aufgeregt aus.

Eine Bewegung seines Zauberstabs reichte aus um die Tür, welche die junge Frau in ihrer Eile offen stehen gelassen hatte, zu schließen. Er bedeutete ihr sich zu setzen und war froh, endlich von den unzähligen Akten abgelenkt zu werden. „Also Yara… was gibt es?" Mad Eye musterte die Aurorin vor ihm mit seinem normalen Auge.

Sie war noch nicht lange beim Ministerium – gerade mal einige Monate – hatte sich jedoch bereits gut eingelebt und verstand sich prächtig mit den anderen Auroren, vor allem aber mit Mad Eye. Er war es auch, der sie geprüft hatte und von seinem Urteil hatte abgehangen, ob Yara für das Ministerium als Aurorin tätig werden durfte. Es war nicht übertrieben zu sagen, dass er begeistert von den Fähigkeiten der jungen Frau war, welche für ihn eine der besten Auroren seit langem war.

Nachdem sie ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte – wobei sie eine Klasse übersprungen hatte – war sie in der Welt herumgereist und dann ganz plötzlich verschwunden.

Natürlich hatte man angenommen, sie sei das Opfer einiger Todesser geworden, doch wie sich vor einigen Monaten herausgestellt hatte, lebte sie, mehr noch… war acht Jahre lang von Abraxas, dem berühmtesten und – Mad Eyes Meinung nach – weltbesten Auror, ausgebildet worden. Niemand kannte den richtigen Namen oder gar das Alter dieses Aurors, ebenso wenig wie den Aufenthaltsort, aber Mad Eye sah sofort, dass Yara die Wahrheit sprach. Er hatte Abraxas in jungen Jahren gekannt und einige Zeit hatten sie eng zusammengearbeitet… er kannte seine Vorgehensweise, seine Vorlieben im Kampf gegen die Todesser und Voldemort. Ohne Zweifel hatte er an Yara, welche mehr als doppelt so lange ausgebildet worden war, wie „normale" Auroren, sein Meisterwerk vollbracht.

„Es geht um den Auftrag, den du mir zugeteilt hast, Mad Eye." Die Worte der jungen Frau rissen ihn erneut aus seinen Gedanken. „Entschuldige, ich dachte gerade über etwas nach.", murmelte er, als er die hochgezogene Augenbraue der Aurorin bemerkte.

„Du sprichst von der kinderleichten Aufgabe Lucius Malfoy endlich nach Askaban zu schaffen?" Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des alten Aurors, als er den Blick Yaras bemerkte.

„Kinderleicht?", rief sie aus und es klang schon fast empört. „Ich komme gerade von seinem Landsitz…!" Spätestens jetzt war Mad Eyes Interesse gänzlich geweckt. „Und? Was ist dabei herausgekommen?" Allein die Tatsache, dass sie es geschafft hatte ohne eine Eskorte von Ministeriumsleuten in Lucius Malfoys Haus einzudringen, war eine Meisterleistung für sich.

„Nichts, das ist ja das Problem!", knurrte Yara und man sah ihr deutlich an, wie gereizt sie war. Vielleicht war ihre jugendliche Ungeduld der einzige Manko, welches sie noch hatte.

„Einer seiner Hauselfen hat mich eingelassen….", fuhr sie fort und Mad Eye empfand sogleich Mitleid für diese arme Kreatur, die inzwischen mit Sicherheit eine neue Definition von Schmerz hatte.

„Ist er erschienen?", forschte Mad Eye nach, den es in keiner Weise verwundert hätte, wenn Malfoy gar nicht erst aufgetaucht wäre. Die junge Aurorin nickte leicht. „Ja, aber er wäre es wohl nicht, hätte er gewusst, dass ich auf ihn warte." Fragend lag Moodys normales Auge auf ihr, während das andere gerade durch seinen Hinterkopf stierte. Yara hatte sich an das unheimliche Schauspiel gewöhnt und nahm es nicht weiter zur Kenntnis.

„Er schien wohl noch geschlafen zu haben, als ich angekommen bin. Sein Hauself versicherte mir, dass er ihn geweckt hätte, doch scheinbar hatte unser Todesser seine Begründung nicht gehört, denn er wusste ganz offensichtlich nichts von meiner Anwesenheit."

Der alte Auror, dem es sichtlich schwer fiel zu glauben irgendjemand könnte Lucius Malfoy unvorbereitet erwischen, hakte nach: „Und wieso bist du dir da so sicher?" Ernst sah sie ihn an. „Nun… ich nehme nicht an, dass Mr. Malfoy jeden Auror des Ministeriums im Bademantel in Empfang nimmt?!"

Glücklicherweise saß Mad Eye in seinem bequemen Ohrensessel, sonst hätte er vor maßloser Fassungslosigkeit wohl Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht. Das ihm sein magisches Auge nicht aus dem Kopf fiel war alles, als er Yara mit geweiteten Augen ansah. „Du meinst….?" Sie nickte bekräftigend. „Er hatte nur einen Bademantel an!"

Das war zuviel für Mad Eyes normalerweise eiserne Selbstbeherrschung. Der alte Auror brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als er sich dieses Bild vor Augen rief. Der große Lucius Malfoy stand im Bademantel vor einer Aurorin des Ministeriums. Göttlich!

Yara verstand absolut nicht, was daran so komisch sein sollte. Wütend fauchte sie Moody an, welchem bereits die Lachtränen über die zerfurchten Wangen liefen.

„Ich teile deinen Sinn für Humor offensichtlich nicht ganz, Mad Eye, denn ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was daran so unglaublich komisch ist."

Trotz der Wut in ihrer Stimme, gelang es dem Auror noch immer nicht, zu seiner Ernsthaftigkeit zurück zu gelangen.

„Mad Eye!", grollte sie und funkelte ihn zornig an. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hand und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Kindchen, du bist einzigartig." Irritiert sah Yara ihn an. „Seit Jahren schafft es niemand Lucius Malfoy auch nur einen falschen Schritt nachzuweisen. Egal wo oder wann man auf ihn trifft, er ist immer perfekt. Nicht einmal eine Haarsträhne liegt falsch und du bist erst einige Wochen im Dienst und erwischst den ach so vollkommenen bösen Zauberer im Bademantel."

Ein erneuter Lachanfall schüttelte Mad Eye.

„Umso peinlicher für mich, dass er mir selbst in dieser Aufmachung noch überlegen war!", zischte Yara, diesmal galt die Wut in ihren Worten allerdings Malfoy und nicht Moody.

„Wie meinst du das?", forschte Mad Eye nach, wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht und rang um eine ernste Miene.

Yara atmete tief durch. „Ich denke nicht, dass er mir geglaubt hat." Mad Eye nickte nachdenklich. „Unseren Plan können wir nur durchführen, wenn Lucius der Meinung ist, es stehe wirklich eine Hausdurchsuchung an." Beide schwiegen.

„So wie ich unseren Freund kenne wird er Fudge Druck machen." Mad Eye wandte sich an Yara. „Wir müssen den Minister einweihen, damit unser Plan nicht schon scheitert, noch bevor er richtig begonnen hat. Sei so gut und ruf ihn her. Wenn wir Glück haben war Malfoy noch nicht bei ihm."

Sie erhob sich und ging schnellen Schrittes davon.

Mad Eye lächelte, während er ihr hinterher sah. Er war sich sicher…. diese Aurorin würde vollbringen, was bisher keiner der Todesser-Jäger fertig gebracht hatte. Sie würde Lucius Malfoy endlich überführen.


	3. Kapitel 3

+Kapitel 3

Sie hatten Glück. Als Yara ins Büro des Ministers vorgelassen wurde, sah dieser nicht so aus, als hätte er bereits einen Besuch von Malfoy hinter sich.

Gut gelaunt, wenn auch etwas erschöpft, begrüßte er die junge Aurorin und bot ihr mit einer einladenden Geste an, platz zu nehmen, was sie jedoch mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln ablehnte.

„Dürfte ich Sie bitten mich zu Mad Eye Moody zu begleiten, Minister? Wir müssen Sie dringend in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit sprechen."

Fudge sah überrascht und vielleicht auch etwas irritiert auf, nickte dann jedoch und erhob sich. „Aber sicher!"

Mad Eye blickte vom Tagespropheten auf, als Yara hinter dem Zaubereiminister das Büro betrat. Erfreut forderte er Fudge zum Setzen auf, während die junge Aurorin die Tür schloss, damit ihr Gespräch nicht an fremde Ohren dringen konnte.

„Nun, Mad Eye, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Der alte Auror wartete, bis Yara sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte und kam dann ohne Umschweife zum Thema.

„Wie sie wissen, versuchen wir Auroren schon längere Zeit zu beweisen, was allgemein bekannt ist." Leicht irritiert blickte Fudge von Mad Eye zu Yara, sodass der alte Auror sogleich hinzusetzte: „Wir wollen Lucius Malfoy endlich als Todesser überführen und dafür sorgen, dass er bekommt, was ihm als Anhänger von „Sie-wissen-schon-wem" zusteht."

Fudges Lächeln schwand. „Sind Sie wahnsinnig? Lucius Malfoy ein…." Mad Eye unterbrach den Minister mit einer unwilligen Handbewegung. „Sie wissen ebenso gut wie ich, dass Lucius ein Todesser ist. Jeder weiß es und doch können wir ihm nichts anhaben, da niemand bisher Beweise dafür finden konnte. Yara…", er deutete auf die junge Frau. „…. wird das ändern. Um unseren Plan durchführen zu können, brauchen wir jedoch Ihre Hilfe." Moody sah dem Minister seine Zweifel deutlich an. „Er ist einer der Schulräte und hat Beziehungen. Es ist äußerst…!" „Minister…… bei allem Respekt… es klingt fast so als würden Sie Malfoy fürchten?!"

Würde diese Unterhaltung bereits das Ende ihres Plans darstellen? Yara hielt es mittlerweile für einen Fehler Fudge einzuweihen, doch nun war es ohnehin zu spät und ob ihr Plan jetzt sofort oder erst in wenigen Minuten scheitern würde ebenso.

Mad Eye schien jedoch nicht gewillt aufzugeben, denn er richtete das Wort gleich wieder an den wütenden Minister, welcher sich bereits erheben wollte.

„Denken Sie doch einmal nach…. wenn Lucius Malfoy in Askaban sitzt…. wer macht Ihnen dann noch Druck? Wenn wir beweisen können, was ohnehin schon allgemein bekannt ist…. werden Sie für den Rest ihrer Amtszeit nie wieder Schwierigkeiten mit Malfoy haben."

Yara war beeindruckt…. Mad Eye wusste genau wie er Fudge locken konnte. Dieses Können hätte sie nur zu gut für ihren Auftrag gebrauchen können. Zu wissen wie man Lucius Malfoy aus der Reserve lockt, würde ihr sicherlich vieles erleichtern.

Der Minister saß schweigend da und schien zu überlegen. Sorgsam wähnte er die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten ab.

Er wusste, würde Malfoy herausfinden, dass er diesem…. Plan zugestimmt und ihn vielleicht sogar unterstützt hatte, würde er das bitter bereuen. Es gab Mittel und Wege auch am Thron des Zaubereiministers zu rütteln und Lucius würde seine Absetzung früher oder später durchsetzen.

Auf der anderen Seite…. gelinge der Plan, so würde Malfoy für einige Jahre weggesperrt werden und Fudge müsste sich nicht länger unter Druck setzen lassen oder gar Angst haben, Lucius würde gegen ihn agieren.

Die Lage war verzwickt. Schließlich hatte er sich jedoch entschieden.

„Also Mad Eye…… wie sieht Ihr Plan aus?"

Gerade, als Moody mit seinen Ausführungen geendet hatte, betrat niemand anderes als Lucius Malfoy das Büro – unaufgefordert.

Fudge, Yara und selbst Mad Eye sahen vielleicht eine Spur zu schnell auf und die junge Aurorin fühlte sich seltsamerweise wie eine Schülerin, die gerade von ihrem Lehrer bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt worden ist.

„Ah… Lucius…. Willkommen in meinem Büro. Wie nett, dass Sie angeklopft haben.", bemerkte Moody spöttisch, während Malfoy die Tür hinter sich schloss und anschließend – noch immer ohne ein Wort zu sagen – weiter in den Raum hinein trat.

Der eisige Blick seiner grauen Augen ruhte kurz auf Yara.

Auch sie musterte ihn kurz und musste zugeben, dass er jetzt um einiges autoritärer und Respekt einflößender wirkte, als heute morgen.

Er trug einen schwarzen Mantel, an dessen Kragen rechts und links jeweils eine in sich verschnörkelte silberne Schlange angebracht war und auch die Robe darunter, ebenso wie der Rest der Kleidung waren schwarz.

Selbst die Hände steckten in schwarzen Lederhandschuhen und in der rechten hielt er einen Gehstock in derselben Farbe, dessen Knauf einen silbernen Schlangenkopf mit weit aufgerissenem Maul darstellte. Die grünen Smaragd-Augen des Tieres schienen Yara bösartig anzufunkeln.

Lucius strahlte eine Aura aus, die nur den wenigsten Zauberern zueigen war. Kein Wunder, dass Fudge, der nicht unbedingt über große Durchsetzungskraft verfügte, sich von Malfoy unter Druck setzen ließ, wenn diesem etwas nicht in seine Geschäfte passte.

Wie um Himmels Willen sollte sie – eine unerfahrene Aurorin – es schaffen, diesem Zauberer die Stirn zu bieten?!

Mit dem für ihn typischen arroganten Blick, wandte er sich an Mad Eye, welcher in diesem Moment aufgestanden war.

„Dürfte ich erfahren, was Sie in _meinem _Büro zu suchen haben?" Sein Tonfall machte deutlich klar, dass er eine Antwort forderte, doch Lucius ließ sich dadurch nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken, im Gegenteil… er schenkte Moody lediglich einen abfälligen Blick und ein leichtes Heben der Augenbraue, ehe er sich an Fudge wandte, welcher bisher schweigend dagesessen und abgewartet hatte.

Yara beobachtete Zauberminister und Todesser aufmerksam.

Fudge sah nervös aus, wusste er doch, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Doch die Anwesenheit zweier Auroren schien seinem Selbstvertrauen zumindest eine kleine Stütze zu geben, denn er wich Malfoys kaltem Blick nicht aus.

„Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie mich suchen?" Der Zauberminister erhob sich und streckte die Hand aus, die Malfoy ergriff. Fudge zuckte leicht zusammen. Der Handgriff des Todessers war so hart, dass der Minister glaubte seine Knochen knacken zu hören. Die Hand schmerzte. Eine unausgesprochene, aber wirksame Drohung. Ihm wich jedes bisschen Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Dennoch presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor: „Guten Tag, Lucius."

Es passte ihm ganz und gar nicht Fudge in Mad Eyes Büro anzutreffen und es bestärkte seinen Verdacht, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte nur noch mehr. Dennoch machte er sich keine Sorgen. Fudge würde ihm sagen, was er wusste, ob Moody ihn nun zum Schweigen aufgefordert hatte oder nicht.

„Fudge!", erwiderte Lucius knapp ohne sich mit dem höflichen Geplänkel aufzuhalten, das ihm ohnehin zuwider war. Der Minister atmete erleichtert auf, als er dessen Hand freigab.

„Wie ich hörte, Lucius, soll ihre Frau Sie verlassen haben…!" Er beging nicht den Fehler etwas darauf zu erwidern, obwohl er dem alten Auror dafür, dass er seine Nase in Dinge steckte, die ihn nichts angingen, gerne alle möglichen Leiden, die ihm in den Sinn kamen, angetan hätte.

Mad Eye grinste und fragte gespielt beiläufig, als Lucius keine Reaktion zu erkennen gab: „Ist das auch der Grund, warum Sie weibliche Auroren seit neustem in einen Bademantel gehüllt in Empfang nehmen?!"

Malfoy fuhr herum und seine Augen blitzten vor Zorn auf. Seine rechte Hand fuhr an den Schlangenknauf des Gehstocks und Mad Eye verkrampfte sich. Er bemerkte Yaras Griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, doch er schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf.

„Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde mich vorsehen, Mad Eye. Sonst könnte es passieren, dass Ihnen noch mehr Körperteile verloren gehen."

Lucius Stimme war leise und hätte doch bedrohlicher nicht sein können, als er mit dem Gehstock auf Mad Eyes Holzbein und kurz darauf auf sein vernarbtes Gesicht zeigte.

„Soll das eine Drohung sein?" Ein Lächeln umspielte Malfoys Lippen, welches Moody beinah die Beherrschung verlieren ließ, doch er zügelte sich. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Bald schon würde dieser arrogante Egoist bekommen, was er verdiente.

„Lediglich eine Warnung. Irgendwann geraten Sie an den Falschen…!" Mit einem viel sagenden Blick wandte er sich wieder Fudge zu. „Sollten Sie jetzt Zeit haben, würde ich Sie gerne sprechen – _alleine_!" Fudge wagte offensichtlich nicht sich dem Willen Malfoys zu widersetzen, warf Mad Eye und Yara noch einen kurzen Blick zu und verließ das Büro dann durch die Tür, welche Lucius ihm offen hielt.

Ehe der Todesser ebenfalls den Raum verließ, musterte er die beiden Auroren noch einmal abfällig und in seinen Augen konnte man seine Gedanken lesen.

_Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten, alter Mann oder es wird sehr bald die ersten Todesopfer geben!_


	4. Kapitel 4

+Kapitel 4

„Dieser… _Bastard_!" Mad Eye spie das Wort förmlich aus und starrte zitternd vor Wut die Tür an, welche sich hinter Lucius geschlossen hatte. Beschwichtigend legte Yara dem alten Auror die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wie konnte er es wagen mir derart offen zu drohen?" Sie konnte Mad Eyes Wut nur zu gut verstehen. Gegen diesen Todesser schien kein Kraut gewachsen zu sein. Wenn selbst Fudge es nicht wagte ihm die Stirn zu bieten wer dann?

Plötzlich durchfuhr sie ein Geistesblitz.

„Ich muss gehen, Mad Eye. Wir sehen uns morgen…!"

Einen verdutzten Auror hinter sich lassend, eilte sie aus dem Büro und hatte kurz darauf das Ministerium verlassen.

„Yara?" Die junge Frau musste bei dem überraschten Blick und dem freudigen Glitzern in den Augen ihres ehemaligen Schuldirektors lachen.

„Sehe ich nicht mehr so aus?", fragte sie und beobachtete Dumbledore dabei, wie er hinter seinem Arbeitstisch hervorkam und mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie zu ging.

Er schloss sie in die Arme und drückte sie kurz, ehe er einige Schritte zurücktrat. „Du bist erwachsen geworden.", bemerkte er mit einem Augenzwinkern und bot ihr mit einer einladenden Geste an Platz zu nehmen.

„Soll das heißen, als ich den besten Abschluss in der Geschichte von Hogwarts gemacht habe, war ich es noch nicht, Professor?" Gespielt beleidigt sah sie Dumbledore an.

Der Schuldirektor schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber Yara… ich bin nicht mehr dein Direktor, sondern nur noch ein sehr guter Freund, wie ich hoffe. Nenn mich Albus."

Sie nickte und er fuhr fort: „Und es hätte der beste Schulabschluss in der Geschichte von Hogwarts werden können, wenn du dich etwas mehr angestrengt hättest.", fügte er hinzu und zwinkerte der jungen Frau erneut zu.

„Damals als du gegangen bist, warst du immer noch der kleine Sturkopf, den ich seit dem ersten Schuljahr so gemocht und bewundert habe!" Er lächelte mehr wie ein Vater, als wie ihr ehemaliger Lehrer und sie senkte verlegen den Kopf.

„Ich wusste seit ich dich das erste Mal sah, dass du eine der begabtesten Hexen bist, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Und wie ich – von den seriösen Zeitungen der Zaubererwelt höre – habe ich recht behalten."

Yara machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ach was…. der Tagesprophet übertreibt. Alle Todesser, die ich bisher überführt habe, waren kleine Fische, nicht wichtig für Voldemort."

Dumbledore schätzte es, dass Yara keine Angst davor hatte Voldemorts Namen zu nennen, etwas, was nicht verständlich war in der Zaubererwelt. Erst recht nicht jetzt, da er wieder an Kraft gewann.

„Noch mag das der Wahrheit entsprechen, aber…. ich hörte Mad Eye hat dir einen neuen Auftrag übergeben?!"

Verwundert sah sie ihn an. „Du weißt davon?"

Schnell schüttelte Albus den Kopf. „Nur was Mad Eye mir gesagt hat und das war nicht viel. Er hat ein sehr großes Geheimnis darum gemacht, wen du als nächsten nach Askaban schickst!" Dumbledore lächelte und sah sie über den Rand seiner Halbmondgläser an.

„Soviel wie ich weiß, soll es diesmal ein großer Fisch sein?!"

Da Yara ihrem ehemaligen Direktor bedingungslos vertraute und sie ihn ohnehin einweihen wollte, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten, erwiderte: „Lucius Malfoy!"

„Sie müssen verstehen, dass wir jeden gleich behandeln müssen." Fudge fühlte sich wie eine Maus, die vor der Schlange saß und wusste weder ein noch aus. Lucius eisiger Blick schüchterte ihn ebenso ein, wie der bedrohliche Klang seiner Stimme und seine Haltung. Er hatte – wie zufällig – die rechte Hand am Knauf seines Gehstocks liegen.

„Die Hausdurchsuchungen werden überall durchgeführt, ob nun Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums darin wohnen oder nicht." Fudge versuchte soviel Festigkeit und Überzeugungskraft in seine Stimme zu legen, wie es ihm möglich war, was jedoch kläglich scheiterte.

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue. Drohend trat er auf den Zaubereiminister zu, welchem immer unwohler in seiner Haut wurde.

„Ich nehme sie beim Wort, Minister, und werde verfolgen, wessen Haushalte noch durchsucht werden."

Es war mehr als deutlich, dass Malfoy Fudge nicht ein Wort glaubte, doch für den Moment beließ er es dabei, wandte sich - nach einem knappen Kopfnicken - um und verließ das Büro des Ministers.

Fudge blieb zurück – mit mehr Problemen als vorher.

Jetzt würde er weitere Hausdurchsuchungen anordnen müssen, um Lucius zu besänftigen und diesen von der Fährte wegzulocken.

Diese junge Aurorin, in welche Mad Eye so viel Hoffnung setzte, sollte Malfoy lieber früher als später nach Askaban verfrachten.

Dieser Zaubereiminister dachte wohl er könne ihn zum Narren halten. Wenn es etwas gab, was Fudge noch schlechter konnte, als sich durchzusetzen, dann war es zu lügen.

Während Lucius durch die Korridore des Ministeriums lief, beschloss er dafür zu sorgen, dass die Hausdurchsuchung ohne Erfolg verlaufen würde. Sie würden ihm den Besitz illegaler Tränke, Artefakte und sonstigen schwarzmagischen Gegenständen nicht nachweisen können.

Er würde sie aus dem Haus schaffen – besser…. er würde sie aus dem Haus schaffen lassen.

Und danach würde er sich Fudge vorknöpfen…

„Lucius Malfoy?" Dumbledore klang überrascht. Damit hatte er offensichtlich nicht gerechnet. Yara nickte bekräftigend. „Mad Eye ist der Meinung – und damit hat er sicher recht – dass es uns im Kampf gegen Voldemort nichts bringt, nur Todesser zu überführen, die uns keine Informationen preisgeben können. Wir brauchen einen engeren Vertrauten des Dunklen Lords und da ohnehin allgemein bekannt ist, dass Lucius ein Todesser ist und er dem Ministerium wo es nur geht Steine in den Weg legt, vor allem im Bezug auf die Gesetze zum Schutz der Muggel, fangen wir bei ihm an. Ist er erst einmal aus dem Weg geräumt, wird es sicher leichter im Kampf gegen die Todesser."

Dumbledore sah man seine Zweifel an. „Es ist ein gefährliches Unterfangen. Lucius hat Macht und Geld! Er wird euch das Leben zur Hölle machen."

Yara bemerkte die Sorge in Albus Stimme, doch sie konnte sie nicht teilen. „Macht und Geld wird ihm auch nichts mehr nützen, wenn wir eindeutige Beweise haben."

Betrübt schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf. „Er hat sich schon einige Male freikaufen können."

Das hatte Yara nicht gewusst. Woher auch? Sie war acht Jahre lang von der Außenwelt so gut wie abgeschnitten und so auf ihre Ausbildung konzentriert gewesen, dass ihr der Rest der Welt egal war.

„Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch…. ich wäre sehr erfreut darüber, wenn es euch…. dir gelingen würde Lucius zu überführen und ihm zu einigen Jahren in Askaban zu verhelfen und ich werde euch so weit ich es kann helfen, doch ich kenne ihn und seine Methoden."

Fragend sah Yara ihn an. „Was ich damit sagen will…… er ist gefährlich, also pass auf dich auf und tu nichts unüberlegtes."

„Gibbli!" Lucius stieß die Eingangstür zu seinem Landsitz mit solcher Wucht auf, dass es den Anschein hatte, als wolle die Tür aus den Angeln springen und rauschte in die Eingangshalle. Wo war dieser verfluchten nichtsnutzige Hauself? „Gibbli!"

Aus dem Nichts erschien der Gesuchte vor seinem Herrn und spürte als erstes den Gehstock, der ihm einen Striemen auf dem Kopf verpasste.

Wimmernd versuchte er sich mit den Armen zu schützen. „Der Herr hat gerufen?" Lucius funkelte ihn zornig an, schlug ihn jedoch nicht noch einmal. „Du und die anderen Hauselfen werdet nach draußen gehen und das Gelände um den Landsitz _genauestens _erkunden.

In der nächsten Stunde betritt _keiner _von euch das Haus, es sei denn es gibt etwas ungewöhnliches auf meinem Grund und Boden, das ich wissen sollte, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Gibbli wagte kaum zu atmen, so eisig war der Blick, welcher auf ihm lag.

„Was… was meint der Herr mit _ungewöhnlich_?"

Der Gehstock traf ihn diesmal so hart, dass der Hauself zurückgeschleudert wurde und schmerzhaft auf dem Boden landete. Ein Tritt folgte.

„Gegenstände oder gar Zauberer und Hexen, die hier nichts zu suchen haben, du Idiot.", knurrte Lucius. „Jetzt verschwinde!"

Sofort löste sich der Hauself vor den Augen seines Herrn auf.

Lucius wandte sich der großen Standuhr zu und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Möbelstück.

„Mobilus!"

_Vier Kapitel dürften erst einmal reichen – denke ich! :)_

_Wer's bis hierhin geschafft hat, darf mir sehr gerne seine Meinung mitteilen! :P_


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Obwohl es erst kurz nach Mittag war, fühlte sich Yara bereits ausgelaugt und reif für ihr Bett. Leider hatte sie noch einige Stunden harte Arbeit vor sich und die würde ihr niemand abnehmen.

Seufzend ließ sie sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch nieder und starrte auf die wenigen Notizen, welche sie sich bereits über ihren neuen Auftrag und die Person, um die er handelte, aufgeschrieben hatte.

Zwar war ihr von Anfang an bewusst gewesen, dass es etwas gänzlich anderes sein würde, einen so mächtigen Mann wie Lucius Malfoy als Todesser zu überführen, doch dass es scheinbar nahezu unmöglich werden würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Während sie mit dem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs eine Kaffeetasse auf dem Tisch erscheinen ließ, schalt sie sich in Gedanken selbst. Unmöglich – nichts war unmöglich. Auch dieser Malfoy war nur ein Mensch und früher oder später beging auch der vorsichtigste Todesser einen Fehler.

Was Yara brauchte war Geduld. Irgendwann würde Lucius einen Fehltritt machen, der ihm zum Verhängnis werden würde.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro und grübelte über etwas nach, was ihn schon lange beschäftigte. In einer Woche würde das neue Schuljahr beginnen und er hatte immer noch keinen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, abgesehen von Severus Snape, der wie jedes Jahr enormes Interesse bekundet hatte, aber den Albus nur ungern einsetzen würde.

Nicht, dass er Severus als Professor nicht schätzte, doch er kannte den Meister der Zaubertränke und vor allem die Beschwerden der Schüler über unfaire Behandlung gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es nicht klug wäre, ihn auch noch in diesem Fach einzusetzen, wollte er nicht eine Demonstration sämtlicher Schüler – von den Slytherins mal abgesehen – riskieren.

Was also tun?

Ihm kam eine Idee, doch er bezweifelte, dass diese auf große Begeisterung oder gar Zustimmung treffen würde, immerhin hatte Yara momentan genug zu tun und war eigentlich beim Ministerium angestellt.

Dennoch beschloss Albus sie zu fragen…! Es würde ja schon reichen, wenn sie ihm nur vorübergehend aus der Patsche half.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gibbli brach unter dem Gewicht der schweren und viel zu großen Truhe beinah zusammen, doch Lucius kümmerte das nicht weiter.

„Du bringst die Truhe in die Nokturngasse zu Borgin & Burkes. Sag Mr. Borgin, ich wünsche, dass er sie bis auf weiteres für mich aufbewahrt. Versucht er sie zu öffnen, wird er den Fluch kennen lernen, mit dem ich sie belegt habe." Lucius fixierte den Hauselfen mit einem eisigen Blick, der Gibbli das Gefühl gab durchbohrt zu werden. „Hast du das verstanden?"

Eilig nickte der Hauself, geriet dabei aus dem Gleichgewicht und ließ die Truhe fallen. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landete sie auf den Fliesen.

Gibbli keuchte entsetzt, als Lucius seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

„Hör mir gut zu, Gibbli…. sollte dich irgendjemand beim Wegbringen der Truhe erwischen, sie abhanden kommen oder irgendetwas anderes passieren, was mir nicht zugute kommen würde, dann wirst du sehr, sehr große Schmerzen erleiden." Seine Stimme war so drohend, dass Gibbli allein dadurch schon zusammenzuckte, als hätte er eben einen Fluch abbekommen.

„Wie der Herr wünscht! Gibbli wird die Truhe pflichtbewusst abliefern, sodass der Herr keinen Grund hat, wütend auf seinen Diener zu sein."

„Das will ich hoffen, um _deinetwillen_!" Er griff unter seinen Mantel und brachte fünf Galeonen zum Vorschein. „Gib die Mr. Borgin und sag ihm, wenn er nicht gut auf mein Hab und Gut aufpasst, dann wird er mir das zehnfache zurückbezahlen müssen."

„_Und nebenbei Bekanntschaft mit dem „Avada Kedavra" machen."_, dachte Lucius weiter, sagte jedoch nichts mehr zu seinem Hauselfen, welcher sich kurz darauf mit einem leisen _Plop_ in Luft auflöste.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Obwohl der Tag noch nicht weit vorangeschritten war, war Lucius so müde, dass es ihm kaum noch gelang die Augen offen zu halten.

Selbst das Koffein der unzähligen Tassen Kaffee, welche er in den letzten Stunden in sich hineingeschüttet hatte, verlor scheinbar immer schneller seine Wirkung und er war wirklich froh, sich endlich in einen der Sessel fallen lassen zu können, welche in seinem Arbeitszimmer standen.

Hätte diese aufdringliche Aurorin seine Pläne nicht durchkreuzt, würde er wahrscheinlich immer noch im Bett liegen und seinen Kater ausschlafen.

Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, öffnete diese jedoch Sekunden später gleich wieder, da er befürchtete sonst einzuschlafen. Das Letzte was er sich jetzt wünschte, waren zusätzlich Rückenschmerzen.

Während er dasaß und versuchte sich wach zu halten, fiel ihm zum ersten Mal die angenehme Ruhe auf, die in den Landsitz eingekehrt war, seit Narzissa ihn zusammen mit Draco verlassen hatte.

Lucius konnte nicht behaupten, sie zu vermissen.

Narzissa und er hatten eine Zweckehe geführt, Gefühle waren nie im Spiel gewesen. Sie wollte seinen Namen, der auch in der heutigen Zeit noch Respekt einflößend war und für Geld und Macht stand und für ihn war diese Ehe und das „normale" Familienleben ein guter Deckmantel gewesen.

Draco – sein Sohn – enttäuschte ihn immer wieder. Nicht nur, dass er diesem Potter immer unterlag, nein er war auch noch ein verweichlichtes Muttersöhnchen und belästigte seinen Vater wo es nur ging mit Briefen, in denen er sich über die ungerechte Behandlung und andere Nichtigkeiten ausließ, die Lucius nicht im mindesten interessierten.

Allerdings gelang es ihm mit Hilfe von Draco auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben und erfuhr so immer, was in der Schule gerade vor sich ging, wodurch diese Memme von Sohn doch zu etwas zu gebrauchen war.

Seine Gedanken wurden unsanft unterbrochen, als eine Hauselfe an die Tür des Arbeitszimmers klopfte, welche offen stand.

„Will der Herr etwas essen?" Obwohl er ihr für diese Störung gerne etwas angetan hätte, nickte er nur schweigend, wartete ab, bis die Hauselfe das Tablett, welches sie zur Vorsorge bereits dabei gehabt hatte, auf den Tisch gestellt hatte und knurrte dann schlecht gelaunt: „Ich möchte vorerst nicht mehr gestört werden. Von _niemandem_!"

Sie neigte den Kopf. „Wie der Herr wünscht!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lucius, der das Tablett unberührt stehen gelassen hatte, erhob sich und quälte sich in sein Schlafzimmer.

Das riesige Bett war ihm heute um einiges sympathischer als an anderen Tagen. Normalerweise kam er mit wenigen Stunden Schlaf aus, ging abends spät zu Bett und stand morgens früh auf, doch heute machte er eine Ausnahme - musste eine Ausnahme machen, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen irgendwann einfach vor Erschöpfung zusammenzubrechen.

Während nun auch wieder heftige Kopfschmerzen ihren Weg zu ihm fanden, zog er sich aus, ließ die Sachen, mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs in den Wandschrank schweben und legte diesen anschließend auf den Nachttisch. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das Mal an seinem linken Unterarm.

_Er _hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gerufen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zu müde um sich weiterhin über irgendetwas Gedanken zu machen, legte er sich ins Bett – welches in den Slytherin-Farben gehalten war – zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn und hoffte für jeden seiner Hauselfen und jeden Auror des Ministeriums, nicht den Fehler zu begehen, ihn zu stören, ehe er von selbst aufwachte.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Schulrat_

_Todesser (zu beweisen)_

_Ehefrau (noch) Narzissa Malfoy_

_Sohn Draco Malfoy_

_Reich_

_Weitreichende Beziehungen_

_Wohnsitz: Slytherin's Hall_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Leise aufstöhnend blickte Yara auf die fünf Zeilen und beschloss, dass sie dringend mehr Informationen über ihre Zielperson brauchte, um effektiv arbeiten zu können. Doch woher diese nehmen?

Von Lucius selbst würde sie keine bekommen. Er war ein sehr gut versiegeltes Buch, weswegen die Chance von anderen etwas über ihn zu erfahren ebenfalls sehr gering war.

Sie beschloss kurzerhand die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und sich zu holen, was sie brauchte oder es zumindest zu versuchen.

Ihr Vorhaben war zwar nicht ganz legal, doch solange sie nicht erwischt wurde, konnte man sie auch nicht dafür bestrafen.

Nach diesem Prinzip arbeitete und lebte immerhin auch Lucius Malfoy und wenn es bei ihm so wunderbar aufging, warum dann nicht auch bei ihr?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel war von der Untergliederung her besser aufgebaut! Beiden anderen hat es aus irgendeinem Grund mal wieder nicht so hingehauen, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe! .'_


End file.
